As a multilayer capacitor in the related art, for example, a multilayer capacitor described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H7-135124 is known. The multilayer capacitor described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H7-135124 is a lamination-type ceramic capacitor in which a plurality of dielectric layers with an electrode pattern disposed on a surface thereof are stacked, and a plurality of capacitor components which are connected in parallel are formed on an inner side. Parts of the electrode patterns arranged on the ceramic dielectric layers are divided into a plurality of pieces so that each of the capacitor components which are connected in parallel is formed by connecting at least two capacitor components in series.